orlando_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex "Black Hound"
Overview Name: Alexander Von Ectorous Blade VII Known Aliases: Old Shuck "Allegedly" Black Hound to contacts Xander to his friends Alex to the authorities Known Affiliations:'''The Lucifuge '''Physical Description: Gender: Male Age: 28 Height: 6'1" Eyes: Hazel Hair: Auburn Build: Slightly Athletic Race: Caucasian?? Defining Traits: Tattoo on Left hand tribal occult design see documentation Tattoo on Left breast Trinity symbol with locket see documentation Scar right shoulder "Laceration from Farm equipment" no related medical documentation Personality: Alex has traveled the world quite a bit picking up mannerisms and accents that make narrowing his origin of birth very hard. Growing up on the street has made him very brash and hard to speak with. Has no empathy for others because of his hard upbringing. Some would say that he is as social as a wet towel to the face. Known History Background: Alex has been working the streets a long time and on paper he seems to be 28 with a penchant for "Prepping". with only a few run ins with the law for minor drugs infractions and selling illegal/stolen goods "that he had no idea were stolen". Most charges were dropped due to any evidence mysteriously disappearing. As far as anyone knows he is just another Joe, but talk to the right people and they will tell you that if you are looking for something that you can't get by normal legal means he can get it. Residential records show he is constantly moving for jobs. It just so happens, anywhere he moves to there is a heist not far away. FBI got an “anonymous” tip that the museum was a target for a copycat of "Old Shuck". Unfortunately for authorities, local law enforcement grabbed Alex up before they could set up a sting. Were it not for the bag of drugs in his pockets the FBI would have had only circumstantial evidence. When interviewed Alex kept up with the alibi that “you got the wrong guy I was just walking me Dog, Azeban, by a museum after a bout of insomnia when the alarms went off" or as his story goes. When presented with a Hell-hound Figurine in his pockets at the time of the bust, he simply grinned and started off sarcastically, “Ooh!! You got me boys ….I found it on the ground thought it was some “Tot’s toy.’ I kept it…you got me boys, there is the clincher.” as he put it. As it stands Alex is serving 5 year sentence for possession with intent and trespassing. The FBI cut him a deal that if he consults with them, he will have time off for good behavior and a possible position as a consultant outside. Current Activities: Currently a CI (Criminal Informant/Consultant) for FBI until 01/22/18 or Prison Extension. The FBI give allowances to the Lady of Milan to send him out on other jobs which really pisses Alex off as he figured out it was her who burned him. Alex's Motorcycle Custom Chopper Touch it and Die . . . . . . . . . Soundtrack Rumors Urban legends among the cat burglars and fences tells of a Art/Artifact thief back in the 1910's that always had a penchant for leaving ornate figurines of hell-hounds. This thief resurfaces every couple of years and vanishes without a trace except for the smell of sulfur and the figurine. Curious enough, the thief has numbered these figurines as an artist would a piece of art along with an imprint of a symbol. They nicknamed this thief "Old Shuck" after the hell hound figurine and the sightings of a huge black dog a day prior to the thefts. Old shuck was never caught but some have said to seen him only to watch the thief vanish in a spurt of purple hell-fire. This of course is dismissed as crazed ramblings of guards talking of demons and such. Funny enough, all of the artifacts had some curse or occult background which added to the idea that they were paranoid or delusional. Even then, whispers of more art heists reach the criminal underground that Old shuck is still working jobs or at least many believe his protege or copycat is still at it, but the evidence is exactly the same - sulfur smell and an iconic figure with a new number. Current tally puts “Old Shuck” at 621 perfect heists but never a face or name to attach to the master. Player Information Player: Chris Bartfield (Bart that redhead guy) Email: chrisbartfield@gmail.com